Wounded Hawk, Endless Wind and Plutonium Time
by Yume3
Summary: Life as an animate isn't easy, this is a short story on an animates training...I know...I suck at summaries...i can't spell either


Disclamier: I don't own Sailor or any of the chacters in in but Plutonium Hawk is mine  
  
A/n This is my first story so please go easy on the flames. This was a submission story for an Rpg that i just sent, my friend read the story  
and said to put it up. Please R&R  
  
+ Wounded Hawk, Endless Wind and Plutonium Time+   
  
"Galactica Winds of north, south, east and west, I summon the winds from the north!" yelled Plutonium as she stuck her finger at a   
floating target in front of her. The strong cold wind came from behind her and blew past her creating goose bumps on her arms and   
legs making her shiver. The target blew a few feet away from her as it began to die down, leaving a small breeze.  
  
Plutonium Hawk was in an open field filled with dozens of targets that moved so it seemed like a battle. The only thing was that the   
targets could attack but only at a close distance and her case that would be pretty soon so she pushed herself a little harder so that   
she couldn't get hit but she knew it wasn't possible not to. The targets moved fast and if they got hit they would just keep on coming   
back.  
  
As they got closer, her breath began to come in short pants, her heart started to beat faster....  
This was the moment that she dreaded....  
This was the zone where they could attack...  
This is the zone that she couldn't beat...  
  
Sweat poured down her face, burning her eyes, leaving a salty taste in her mouth. She glared at the targets as she spat out the taste in   
her mouth and rubbed her eyes. Her clothes which was a brown sleeveless body suit with a white knee length skirt, white elbow length   
gloves and brown ankle high boots stuck to her body. The brown was darker and the white and gone see through. The targets stopped   
moving meaning it was her turn. She glared at all the targets as she yelled " I WON'T LOSE! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!!!!"  
  
She stuck her finger in the air and yelled "Galactica Winds of north, south, east and west, I summon the winds from the south!" but  
instead of putting her finger down and pointing in a random direction, she kept her finger in the air. She closed her eyes knowing what  
was going to happen. The warm wind came mixing with the cold breeze, which created a small windstorm. The wind finally came   
blowing everything including Plutonium 5 feet away.  
  
Plutonium Hawk hit a tree and collapsed on the ground in pain. She was covered in cuts and bruises though nothing was broken   
Plutonium was is pain. She hissed as she stood up and toppled over. She began to lose consciousness but managed to stay conscious.   
She walked towards the center of the battle zone and looked around, all the targets were blown far away and would hours before they   
reached her. She sighed and looked around for the exit but couldn't find one.  
  
'Remember Plutonium Hawk, the exit is mixed in with the room, yell I quit and it will appear' an old voice rang into head.  
"But I don't want to quit" murmured Plutonium "But if I want out of here.... fine...I' QUIT!"  
  
As she yelled that the door opened at the other side of the field. Plutonium slowly walked to it and thought about what she did and why  
she promised herself only to do that when necessary. When she made it to the door she turned around and looked inside. The sweat   
poured off her face, making her eyes and cuts sting and leaving a salty taste in her mouth. She spat the taste out again and started to   
close the door.  
  
"One day I will beat this room, One day I will not get hurt in this room and end up looking like a wounded bird, When will this happen   
only time will tell."  
  
Plutonium Hawk closed the door and walked away from the room, walked away from the unbeatable battle, walked away like a hawk  
flying on the endless wind...  
  
A/N: if u want me to start a series with the same charcter please R&R, if you have any tips please tell me. 


End file.
